


peons in the tube

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first forays into kissing by one mutou yugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peons in the tube

The first time they watch TV together, it's a brand new experience for the other him. At first they switch places so that he can fiddle with the remote and change the channels to one that suits him. Two hundred channels later, they're back at the same channel they were, and the other him looks supremely bored. Yugi offers to change back so that he can choose the channel himself.

Settling on a generic sort of station, he leans into the arm rest and watches interviews of Japanese celebrities. Whenever he watches TV with Jounouchi-kun, he complains about the quantity of commercials on the screen and flips to a different channel to skip the ones about KaibaCorp milk. But no one he's ever watched anything with has ever asked him the things that the other him does.

"Why does so much of your...TV show men and women kissing?" he asks.

Yugi feels heat rise to his face, watching in mild horror as the screen starts to play a particularly kissy toothpaste commercial. He flips to a different channel and takes a gulp of water. Even after stalling, the best he can come up with is a quick "How should I know? It's not like I control the media."

He can see the other him out of the corner of his eye, shifting where he sits, a phantom on their family room couch. Yugi tenses a little, knowing exactly what that tilt of his head means: he isn't satisfied with the answer given to him, and won't be until he has the right one.

This is the moment for a preemptive strike, he decides, and he speaks up. "That's just how it is, with society and stuff." Yugi shrugs, because that's actually the crux of the matter, and he never really stopped to think about what that entails. When it does, he aborts and redirects.

The other him raises a brow, watches his face, and Yugi figures that it's as good of a time as any to start practicing his poker face. He stares at the television impassively, staring a little too hard at the advertisement for new booster packs from Industrial Illusions. Moments pass, and when he's certain that he's in the clear, he leans back against the couch.

"Do men ever touch mouths with other men?" the other him suddenly asks.

He chokes on nothing and looks up at the other him, who has a thoughtful look on his face, as if he's seriously considering the question. His eyes trail unbidden to the other him's mouth, and he can feel his neck flush.

"Uh..." he supplies, really eloquently if he says so himself. 

Yugi freezes, knowing exactly what he wants from the other him--what he dreams about in the dead of the night. Dreams where Yugi's fingers tangle with his and he gasps into his mouth, shuddering as they test uncharted boundaries of touch, smell, and sound. Yugi remembers exactly what it felt like to have the other him wind a leg around his and pull him closer--he remembers the heat, the one he can't feel no matter how much he wants.

Slamming down on those thoughts, Yugi turns off the television and practically jumps out of his seat. "I almost forgot about all that homework I had!" he says byway of explanation, before he runs into his room.

He shuts the door and slides down against it, feels his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to burst with the knowledge of his own desires.


End file.
